Chunin exams: Rewrite
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: This is just a rewrite of the other chunin exams so yeh i hope you like it
1. First exam

_Authors note: I didn't like how I wrote chunin exams so here is a rewrite. I understand the some of you liked my other one but I will not be updating that one but this one I hope you think will be better _

_Hope you like it._

_P.S Sakura fans you may not like this so if you read it and want to review it better not be a flame. I told you that if you are a Fan of Sakura then don't read it because I don't like her._

Naruto was walking towards the Academy with Sasuke and Sakura. "Yes" Naruto said cheering "I can't wait." He jumped about like a little kid who just got a present. "all my training and hard work has come to this" he said with joy "the chunin exams…." Naruto stopped talking when he felt some one's fist him in the back of the head. "Oww!" he yelled as he gripped the back of his head. "what the fuck was that for?"

"Stop acting like an idiot" Sakura said

"Fuck of Sakura you stupid dog" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head

"Why you…." Sakura trailed of when she saw the hokage walking towards them.

"I can't believe it" the hokage said "I never thought you would pass this year." Naruto looked at the hokage confused. The hokage laughed and then walked off.

"I think the old coot has gone senile" Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

xxxx

Naruto walked into a class room where everyone from the academy class he was in was there. "Naruto" Hinata said _"yes he is actually he"_ she thought _"that means we can pass the exams together" _

Naruto looked around and saw that the first test was a written test. "Shit" He said taking his seat next to Sakura. "I have no clue what to do." He looked at Sakura who had already started the test. "Bitch. Help me." Sakura scowled and then turned back to her work.

"Naruto shut up you stupid twit do you want us to get kicked out" Sakura said still looking at her work "copy my answers"

"Times up" The instructor said "yous all that are still here pass the first exam."

"What?" Naruto said confused "what was the point of that?" he looked at Sakura and Sasuke who just looked as baffled as he was.

xxxx

For the second exam everyone had to assemble outside the forest compound where the second test will be. "Come on my little pets" Anko said.

"I ain't your little pet" Naruto said looking at Anko who was standing at the front of the group. "She might" Naruto pointed to Sakura who was standing on the left side of him.

"Shut up Naruto" Sakura said putting her fist near his head.

"Why don't both you shut your traps" Anko said walking up to Sakura and Naruto and shoving her face in there's.


	2. Second exam

Naruto and all the other shinobi that he had graduated from the academy and became genin and now were taking the chunin exams. "Hey Naruto" Anko said "if you want you can tell everyone what this exams about if you want." Anko walked up and looked Naruto straight in the eye.

"No mam" Naruto said looking down from her deathly gaze.

"Thats what I thought" Anko said slapping a piece of tape over Naruto's mouth. "You pull it off I will tape your lips to your arse."

Naruto stood straight and looked at the compound which they were about to Enter and then muffled words under his breathe. "Naruto if you just shut your trap to start off with then you would be humilated in front of everyone here" Sasuke said stepping up beside him. "We better pass this exam or you will be the one I am coming after.

xxxx

Anko spent the next couple minutes explaining the rules and requirements of the second test. "The last and most inmportant requirement for yous to get through this test is a heaven scroll and a Earth scroll." She pulled out two scrolls one was a heaven scroll and the other one was a earth scroll. "You will recieve either the heaven scroll or the Earth scroll when I hand them out and then you go off and fight each other to get the other ones."

Naruto looked at everyong that was standing near him and they all looked at Sasuke who didn't even say a word. _"I wonder what is going through his head" Naruto thought to himself "because he has hardly said anything" _Naruto raised his hand and asked "what happens if one you your team members are killed?"

"You continue to the end of the exam" Anko said "then at the end of the exam we will assign you a different person onto your team." Anko looked at Sakura then back at Naruto who just nodded.

"Keep a close eye on Naruto" Some whispered into Anko's ear "I don't think he has what it takes to pass this test."

Anko nodded "as soon has you recieved your scroll you can go and enter the compound" Anko said grabbing the some scrolls. She handed a earth scroll to Naruto first and then tapped her nose.

xxxx

As soon as Naruto got the scroll he raced of with Sasuke and Sakura following him towards the training compond. "Hey Naruto" Sasuke said "Don't run to far into the compound so we can ambush another team." Naruto nodded "Just make sure Sakura is distracted when we do it." Sasuke looked at Sakura who was off in her own little world. "This test isn't just a test to me and I need to Succeed" Naruto looked a Sasuke who was now looking straight ahead of him. "Run faster everyone" Sasuke Ran off as fast as he could and left Naruto and Sakura behind. "Come on hurry up!" Naruto raced up just after he finished the sentence. "Sakura you stupid cow get your fucking arse here!" Sasuke yelled as loud as he could. Sakura nodded ignoring the name he just called her and ran as fast as she could.

"Yes" Naruto said running into the compound "We are the first ones to enter the compound." The three of them didn't stop running until they were about 200 metres deep in the compound.

"Quick in the trees" Sasuke said jumping up into a tree and looked at the ground. "Sakura run about another 100 metres and hide in a tree there" Sakura nodded and ran off "Naruto jump in the tree opposite this one"

Naruto jumped into the tree and looked down the Path towards the gate where they had entered.


End file.
